A Little Accident
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: The title kind of sucks... but oh well... the title was supposed to be In The Silence, but the story turned to a different direction. My first ExC fluff ever. This is dedicated to all those Cierra fanboys out there. That means you slash89slash. Please R


**This was inspired when I was listening to Ronan Keating's "When You Say Nothing At All". This is dedicated to all EinxCierra groupies out there and my partner in crime, slash89slash (who has a serious obsession with Cierra... :P). Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

A deep silence hung within the chilly night air as a feminine female was seated upon a chair, leaning back into it and displaying a somewhat relaxed air around her. She was a dressed in a deep red night gown, which bared her shoulders, creating a somewhat alluring appearance. Her head was covered in fiery red hair which flowed past her shoulders smoothly, ending at her hips. Her eyes, which sported crimson pupils, displayed thoughtfulness as she read a book that she held loosely within her hands. Wiggling her toes, which were inside fluffy, pink bunny slippers. Looking up from her book slightly, she secretly peered at a certain male who had just come out of the bathroom, after having taken a bath, wrapped in only a towel to cover his nether regions. Blushing slightly and giving a wry smile, she returned to her reading, she occasionally sneaked a peek or two at him before he stepped into the changing room and closed the door. Sighing in disappointment, she took one last look at the closed door before returning to her reading and becoming absorbed within the story once more. Slowly, without realizing it, the red-head's eyelids slowly drooped as sleep gently coaxed her towards its embrace. 

By now, the male, who had been closely watched by the currently sleeping red-head, was done putting on his clothes and had stepped out of the room when he noticed that she was sleeping. A small smile tugging at his lips, he silently walked over to her and gently carried her up, careful not to wake her, and brought her up to Fia's room. Gently placing her down on Fia's bed, which was already overcrowded with three snoring girls, he chuckled lightly as he gazed at the red-head. He gently lifted a hand to stroke her cheek when she shifted slightly in her sleep. Freezing for a moment, the male slowly withdrew his hand as he glanced sadly at the object of his affection. She was so many years his senior... sure... she might still be considered young... yet, they could probably never be. Sighing resignedly, he stepped out of the room and went down to the makeshift bed in the living room, lying down upon it and fell into an uneasy sleep...

The hours passed quickly and dawn soon arrived... perhaps too soon. The male was awoken abruptly by joyful squealing and fell off his bed along the way. Giggling, a girl dressed in bright yellow winter clothes jumped about excitedly, with her carroty pigtails bouncing wildly upon her head. "Lina sees snow!" yelled the excited girl, looking slightly demented, from the huge smile plastered on her face and looking slightly rabid, from the fact that the girl looked like she was ready to tear through the door to get the snow.

Not waiting for an answer, Lina burst through the door at such a great speed, that all the male could see was a flash of yellow and orange. There was excited laughter coming from above as three females walked down the stairs. One certain female caught the male's eye. Grinning, he kept staring at her, dead to the world. Just then, he heard an arc speak out, "Ein... if you're done ogling at Cierra, you should really grab your coat... unless you want to stay indoors with all this snow..."

Ein felt his face heat up in embarrassment upon Serene's words. With a face as red as beetroot, he prayed that Cierra hadn't heard but apparently, she had, for she was smiling in amusement and her eyes displayed... something else. However, he didn't bother to contemplate about this as he rushed to grab his winter coat, embarrassed beyond words.

Upon putting on his coat, Ein slowly walked out of the house, he noticed that Cierra was desperately trying to escape from the barrage of snowballs that were hurtling her way. Apparently, Serene, Lina and Fia had decided to team up on her. Chuckling slightly, Ein stood at the doorway, watching Cierra get pelted by snowballs. Just then, Cierra happened to turn her head towards his direction and their eyes met. She paused for a moment, before turning her head, blushing madly. Getting buried under a pile of snowballs that Cierra was being assaulted by, she returned to the game. Ein stared on dumbly, not knowing how to react. Then, he felt something bubbling within him, at the pit of his stomach, something that soon squeezed its way out, all the way through his mouth and he burst out laughing.

The girls stopped their game for a moment and stared at him, confused at his sudden outburst of laughter. "I'll join Cierra!" Ein yelled as he picked up a pile of snow, shaped it into a ball and threw it at Lina.

The snowball hit her spot on the face, causing her to stumble and fall. Lina leapt up from the snow and yelled out, "No fair! Ein caught me by surprise!"

Giggling, Cierra ran over to Ein and took his hand and said, "Let's do this... together."

With that, they both ran together, barraging the three other girls, turning the tide of the "battle". As they both ran, Ein couldn't help but notice how warm Cierra's hand was... and how it seemed to spread all over him, warming him up in the cold. Smiling to himself, he didn't notice that Cierra kept sneaking looks at him, smiling in contentment as well.

The snow war was soon brought uphill as the air was filled with laughter, whereby Molan and Gill had joined in as well to help Ein and Cierra. Serene, Lina and Fia were now faring extremely badly, due to the combined pelting of their four assailants. As Ein jumped and ducked from the snowballs, he suddenly caught his foot on a root. Yelling in surprise, he rolled downhill, accidentally pulling Cierra along with him. The laughter soon turned into screams of terror as a giant snowball, consisting of Ein, Cierra and a whole lot of snow rolled towards a giant fir tree. The giant snowball soon met its appointed target and crashed, flinging Ein and Cierra out of it, while forming into a nicely formed snowman.

Ein landed onto a soft pile of snow, and was in a daze, when he felt something warm landing, and felt something equally warm and full pressing upon his lips. Recovering from his daze, he soon realized that the warm "thing" that had landed on him was Cierra and the way they had fallen had caused their lips to meet. Moaning slightly, he placed a hand upon her back, pulling her closer while Cierra relented, and leaning into him, before the entire situation clicked within their minds.

Both Cierra and Ein scrambled off each other, blushing madly and the heat that radiated from their bodies created a mist from the snow that had melted and evaporated from the heat and condensed once more from the cold air. An awkward silence hung within the air before Ein tried to explain himself, fumbling for words. Cierra wore a mortified look upon her face, causing Ein to feel even worse and even more flustered. However, Cierra's mortified expression soon turned into a cheeky grin as she chuckled, "Aren't you glad we both fell?"

"Did you really mean that kiss? When you pulled me towards you," Cierra continued, her face falling slightly, "Or was I imagining it all?"

Ein blushed madly, as he gave a boyish grin, "I like older women... if you like younger boys..."

Cierra's smile turned brighter than ever as Ein took her hand and they ran back to the group who was peering worriedly at them, checking that they were okay. In the cold winter, two people now felt great warmth within their hearts...

* * *

**Haha... I thought that this was somewhat cute... I don't know why... maybe it's because EinxCierra it's one of my favourite pairings... oh well. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review. :)**

**God Bless, Azarethian Titan**


End file.
